Chris
Chris is the mascot of the Impossible Quiz series. He is a light-brown, slightly schizophrenic cat that originally appeared only once during the The Impossible Quiz without being given an actual name, before getting a more prominent role in The Impossible Quiz 2 and even becoming the protagonist of the episodic Impossible Quiz Book. Character overview Chris has historically been a light-brown cat with big green exotropic eyes. On his first appearance, which was during Question 68 of the Impossible Quiz, he was shown to be quadrupedal like a normal cat, though in later appearances he's revealed to be able to walk on its hind feet like humans. Prior to the events of Chapter 3 of the Impossible Quiz Book, where the Quizzes were completely erased from history, he was known to be the owner of said Book, which contained the answers to every single Quiz question in existence. He also owns a shotgun, which he has only used in Chapter 1's plot, as well as whenever you lose a life in Chapters 1 and 3. Chris is also the one that rewards you with your Power-ups when you find them in all Chapters. The creation of Chris was inspired by Socks, the cat that once belonged to one of Splapp-Me-Do's neighbours, and who even appeared during Question 37 of the Impossible Quiz Book. Appearances in the series During the first Quiz, Chris appeared in only one question, as a nameless cat that you had to stroke to make him mew in a rather odd way. His actual name wasn't stated until The Impossible Quiz 2, where it was revealed in the Credits section of the main menu. You are asked for his name during Question 16. At some point later during the second Quiz, more specifically in Question 70, Chris takes a beating in front of your own eyes, and while you would be asked about this just five questions later, you wouldn't see him again until after completing the 100th question; here, Chris walks into view amidst the darkness of the screen, completely bruised and covered in blood, before greeting you with a smile. He'll then present you to his own Incredible 20 questions, the final and hardest questions of the game; shall you turn out successful, Chris himself will award you with your trophy. Chris's final appearance in the series was as the leading role in The Impossible Quiz Book. In the game's plot, he is in possession of the Book itself, supposedly containing the answers to EVERY question of the Impossible Quizzes. Chapter 1 features the Phlovomites trying to snatch the Book, though Chris managed to destroy their mechanical claw using his shotgun, only to be captured himself along with the Book shortly afterwards. After finally being abducted by the Phlovomites in Chapter 2, they keep the Book for themselves and throw Chris into one of the prison cells of the spaceship, possibly to be killed and eaten afterwards. Here, Chris met Norman, a Spatulon enclosed in the cell next to his, who told him about the device the Phlovomites had accidentally left in Chris's cell. This device was called the Phlovomite's Guide to the Galaxy, and it was known to contain, among other things, the code needed to open the prison cell doors. After answering all of the Guide's questions and deluding the device into thinking he actually was a Phlovomite, Chris used the code to set him and Norman free. Norman then helped Chris recover the Book at the beginning of Chapter 3; however, the Phlovomites had found out about their escape, so they set off to capture them. Conveniently, our heroes ran into a time machine and used it to escape from them, though since they didn't know how to use it, they ended up travelling through different eras of time (including the eras of the previous Quizzes), damaging the timeline in the process. ]] Eventually, they reached a point in which the space-time continuum was so destroyed that they were forced to choose between either sacrificing their lives or wiping The Impossible Quiz from existence. The correct choice is of course the latter, so after successfully wiping the Quizzes from history, Chris returns safe and sound to the grassy plains of Earth in the present day, seemingly regaining his sanity. 'Question appearances' Note: Questions in talics mean that Chris is "somewhat" there (ex. name/mention). The Impossible Quiz *Question 68: you simply had to stroke Chris until filling the meter next to him, to which he would let go a strange-sounding "meow" before you moved on right away. *Question 108: if you fail to introduce the number code in the supercomputer, it will go completely nuts and you'll lose control over it; some stuff will briefly fly across the screen, including the Skips and Chris, complete with the chair he was sitting on in the aforementioned question. The Impossible Quiz 2 *''Question 16: you're asked for Chris's name, which you could find in the Credits.'' *''Question 49: depending on what Frank told you to type, you might or might not be presented with the picture of Chris used in the previous Quiz.'' *Question 70: here is where Chris gets punched in the face a certain amount of times, which you have to remember for a later question. *''Question 75: here is where you are asked for the amount of times Chris was punched in Question 70.'' *Question 101: Chris, looking angry like Frank did in his own questions, orders you to type the entire alphabet from A to Z. *Question 102: you must move layers of random stuff away, in order to reach a button designed after Chris's head, which you must click to proceed. *''Question 103: you're asked for the colour of Chris's collar, which is red, as you could also see in the Credits.'' *''Question 107: in one of the possible variations of this question, you might be asked Question 16 again (the name of the Impossible Quiz cat), with all of the original four options being omitted; you will be required to remember which option box was the one with "Chris" on it, which was the top right one.'' *Question 108: you'll be forced to go through a maze that becomes invisible after touching a "Vanish" bottle, with some circles guiding your way to yet another small button designed after Chris's head, clicking on which will send you to the next question. *Question 111: similarly to Question 101, this time you're asked to type the alphabet backwards; not the alphabet itself, mind you, but rather the words "the alphabet". *Question 112: here, you open a can of Cheesy Fish Mush and serve it to his bowl, much to the cat's delight. *Question 114: here, you have to brush Chris's filthy teeth, pulling some of them away in the process. *''Question 115: you are asked for Chris's favourite day of the week, which is "Caturday", rather than "Saturday".'' *Question 120: you can see Chris covering the Skips with one of his hands/legs, with the words "No chance!" written on it. If you answer this correctly and win the game, Chris will be the one to reward you with your trophy. Chris technically appears in all of his Incredible 20 questions, though he basically holds the signs containing the questions numbers prior to the corresponding question itself. Also, all of the question numbers present during the questions themselves (barring the last question) have shaped like Chris's head, coloured entirely in light brown. The Impossible Quiz Book *Question 14: he holds two random objects on his hands, of which you must choose the correct one quickly. *Question 20: here, you must simply click on Chris to make him lick his leg. *Question 23: he holds the sign containing the amount of bubbles you must pop. *Question 30: sporting a military outfit, you must simply make him march. *''Question 32: one of the options says "Chris licks his anus".'' *''Question 33: one of the options says "Chris wrote it" (referring to the question's horrid handwriting).'' *Question 37: you must repeatedly click a machine's red button until you shoot Chris with a laser that will turn him into Socks, the cat that inspired his creation. *Question 43: after successfully typing "cast", Chris will give you two thumbs up from outside the screen. *Question 50: concluding Chapter 1, you must click the Phlovomites's mechanical hook three times, so that Chris shoots it, destroying it in the process. *''Question 60: the player name in the top left says "Impossible Chris".'' *Question 77: a small pixelated version of Chris's face is hidden within the black background. *Pre-Question 81 screen: Chris can be seen in the screen that tells you that you have completed the demo version of The Phlovomite's Guide to the Galaxy. *Question 90: the "Pokémon battle" mini-game, and the only one where Chris appears; you must use Chris and his four available attacks in order to defeat a Phlovomite and his "Pokémon". *Question 92: for this question, Chris was redesigned to look more like Fox McCloud, the main character of the "Star Fox" video game series; the answer requires picking a barrel roll (sandwich). *Question 100: though you are the one typing the numbers, it's implied that Chris himself is the one typing the code that will open his cell door. Chris also appears in the Chapter's ending, where he sets Norman free before escaping together. *''Question 101: one of the options says "Before Christ", though the "t" is scribbled over completely, making the option look like it says "Before Chris".'' *Question 110: one of the options is a hieroglyph consisting of Chris's face. *Question 114: variation of the question where Chris originally appeared in the first Quiz; since you ARE Chris in this game, touching your past self will create a paradox and erase you from history, giving you a Game Over. You must make the chair fall apart, along with Chris's past self. *Question 116: There's a little drawing of an anxious-looking Chris above the third option. *''Question 119: a corrupted version of a previous question; rather than being asked for the colour of Chris's collar, you're asked for the colour of his anus. He actually doesn't have an anus, though!'' *Question 120: in this question, Chris was redesigned to look like the famous Nyan Cat from the meme, and you have to repeatedly click on him to make him defecate a rainbow. *Question 122: When the bomb's timer runs out, Chris will take the bomb away before it explodes. *Question 141: while this question requires you to pick a portal, there is a glitch where typing "cast" will make Chris give you two thumbs up before you're sent to the next question; it's a leftover event from Question 43 of the first Chapter. *Question 150: it's implied that the warning message issued by the time machine is presented to Chris and Norman; Chris also appears during the storyline's conclusion, after the Quizzes are completely erased from time. The Impossible Quizmas *Question 6: Chris is wearing a Santa hat here. You must make him lick a candy cane by dragging it over his tongue. *Question 17: Chris is dressed like Santa, standing behind a sign saying "SANTA". *Question 23: Chris can be seen sleeping on a rug. *The Quizmas Presents menu, sleeping in the lower right corner. Appearances in Splapp's other works After being introduced in the first Quiz and receiving bigger roles in its successors, Chris started appearing in many of Splapp's other works. A perfect example of this is his cameo appearance in Splapp's 2013 Flash movie "Organ Story": at one point of the animation, Chris can be seen laying on a wall of the fast food service "McDolan's" in the background, while the main character Lloyd eats a hamburger in the foreground. On September 2010, Splapp uploaded some TIQB Chapter 1 concept art, depicting Chris in specific situations of the game, more specifically: shooting the lives counter after the player makes a mistake, shooting the Phlovomite's mechanical claw in Question 50, jumping down while on fire after a Bomb, and licking his leg like in the Chapter's intro and Question 20. Splapp's current deviantArt ID features an image called "Big Happy Retarded Family"; where a great number of characters by Splapp can be seen on top of Mars. Chris can be seen here, still with the bandage he wore in the second Quiz. Chris also makes a brief appearance in Splapp's 2008 April Fools' Flash project "The Impossible Quiz 3", as part of the setup that would trick all of Splapp's followers into thinking he had actually created a sequel to The Impossible Quiz 2, only to present them with a slideshow of ducks in the end. As a way to celebrate the amount of attention brought to the Quizzes around late 2013 and early 2014, Splapp posted a drawing on his dA, Newgrounds and Tumblr pages called "Impossible Chris", which features Chris himself in the middle of a grassy hill, happily holding a bunch of Skips in front of a starry night background. Lots of other characters can be seen behind him, including Badly Drawn Dawg, Mars, a Phlovomite, a Spatulon and two Fusestoppers, and the sky is filled with references to the Quizzes as well, including question numbers and options. Category:Characters